


Eyes On Me

by nicockla



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Calum Hood, Bottom Luke Hemmings, Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin Smut, Consensual, Consensual Infidelity, Consensual Kink, Creampie, Cuckolding, Established Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin, Humiliation, Jealous Calum Hood, M/M, This is just smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Calum Hood, Top Luke Hemmings, one shot from 'the bass player', past Ashton Irwin/Luke Hemmings, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicockla/pseuds/nicockla
Summary: Calum will do just about anything for Ashton... but he has some rules
Relationships: Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin, Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood
Kudos: 44
Collections: The Bass Player & Extra's





	Eyes On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Emma and I have a lot of very specific fantasies for the characters from my fic ‘The Bass Player’, and I have no impulse control. So this is for Emma who as soon as we started talking about it I decided I had to write. 

“Put it in,” Ashton urged, leaning close over Calum’s shoulder.

Calum scoffed rolling his eyes, “I know what I’m doing,” he said as he slowly pressed his hips forward, his hand guiding his cock into Luke’s tight hole, “Get away,” Calum shooed Ashton, “You don’t need to see that much,”

Luke groaned slightly, “Ashton doesn’t think anyone can top like him,” he rolled his eyes and let his head loll back against the pillow.

“Oh, Ashton knows I can top,”

Calum shifted slightly, and Luke moaned low before speaking, “holy fuck, Ashton, let you top him?”

He nodded proudly at Luke, the pair of them turned to look at Ashton who nodded and came in close pressing a kiss to Calum’s lips, “love him, and trust him,” he hummed happily, taking up his position behind the younger man’s shoulder again.

Calum brought his hands to hold Luke’s slim waist, letting his eyes rake over him, Luke was gorgeous, all slim and long limbs and he might just have been made to bury your cock in. The fact that Sierra had agreed to this was beyond his comprehension, if he were her, he’d have Luke hidden away in a room bent over a table, constantly. He might even hop on his dick if he asked nicely, the boy was a sight to behold.

He was thinking this as he thrust in and out slowly, knowing he was nudging Luke’s prostate each time he pulled back. The man below him was letting out quiet moans and whines, his head arched back over his pillow.

“So good, Cal, fuck,”

Calum moaned at the compliment, snapping his hips hard a few times to encourage Luke, before bringing his pace back to its previous steady rhythm. He took the opportunity to run his hand down the inside of Luke’s thigh and up to the knee, the older man’s cock twitched slightly as his fingertips just avoided grazing the base. He rubbed the soft thigh skin under his thumb before leaning in and pressing a kiss there, and another and another. It was hard not to get distracted marvelling at him.

A moan from over his shoulder reminded him of Ashton’s presence. He could hear the familiar sound of skin on skin friction, he must have been jerking himself off. Something flared in Calum’s chest, and he leant forward over Luke, uncomfortably angled, so he was blanketing him and still able to fuck into his tight hole. He probably hadn’t had anyone in him since Ashton, that made Calum even angrier. His thrusts grew sporadic as he tried to contain it and focus on ruining Luke and not let his mind wander to thoughts of Ashton being the one fucking Luke.

He could hear the older man moving, walking around from behind Calum toward his right side, presumably to get a better view of them. Of Luke.

He involuntarily let out something disturbingly close to a growl and turned his head to face Ashton, snapping, “You don’t need to come any closer, you can stay over there, where you were,”

“But I can’t see Lu over there,”

“Good,” Calum told him simply, continuing to blanket Luke protectively.

“I’ve literally been in the exact position you’re in, I know what he looks like naked,” Ashton told him matter-of-factly.

“Then you should be able to use your imagination,” he said sarcastically, turning his head back, so he was facing Luke’s neck, he started to suck and kiss on the skin there. He had a point to prove to Luke that he was better than Ashton and that there was no need for Luke to ever bother trying to sleep with Ashton again.

He’d been so caught up in his thoughts he hadn’t noticed Ashton moving closer, he was standing behind Calum, and it nearly caused him to jump slightly. The older man leant over Calum’s sweaty, heaving back, close to his ear, “You’re such a jealous little thing,” he told him, placing sloppy kisses on his neck.

He’d unknowingly slowed his thrusts to a pitiful pace as Ashton leant over them, “Just keep your eyes on me,” Calum barely got the words out, they were breathy and unsure, but he did manage to get them out.

“But he’s right there, and you look so good taking him,” Ashton continued pressing more kisses into Calum’s throat and along his shoulder, “can’t even see you in him like this, wanna see you ruin him,”

Ashton kissed him slowly, his tongue explorative, his hand coming up to hold Calum’s head in the awkward position. Ashton could be quite convincing when he wanted to be, especially when he came to Calum, he knew what he wanted to hear.

Calum pulled back groaning, “turn around for a second,” he said, and Ashton shrugged, thinking he was going to get what he wanted one way or another evidently and then turning around.

Once Ashton wasn’t looking Calum made eye contact with Luke, who looked up at him amused, “Can I?” he asked gesturing to Luke’s dick, and the older man nodded.

Calum pulled out, rubbing gently at Luke’s rim, giving it a final longing look. Then he grabbed the lube off the floor and put a thin layer on Luke’s cock quickly, then his hole, dipping two fingers in and feeling a slight burn.

“Can I turn around now?” Ashton asked.

Calum replied immediately, “No!”

“You’re not just going to fuck him while I have my back turned, are you?” Ashton asked chuckling.

“Just wait!” Calum said exasperated.

The burn was still there as he worked the fingers in and out a few more times, but he was determined that Ashton wasn’t going to get his way, and this would be the easiest way to keep Ashton from seeing Luke.

He climbed back on the bed, maneuvered himself atop Luke. His back facing Luke and slowly, he seated himself on the others cock. It burnt, but he worked his dick in his hand, and his muscles relaxed, letting him sit himself flush on Luke’s hips.

“Okay you can turn around,” Calum called.

Ashton turned; his face amused until he laid eyes on Calum, who sat with a pleased look, “really?”

He lifted himself up, making sure Ashton could see Luke’s cock just barely inside him, before bringing himself back down on it. Calum’s eyes were locked with Ashton’s as he started to ride Luke at an unsustainable pace.

Ashton’s eyes shifted, “Uh Ah!” Calum called, “eyes on me!” the older man’s eyes snapped back to him, and he swallowed thickly.

Calum felt Luke shifting under him, and he realised he was laughing; his hands came up to hold Calum’s waist and aid in the up and down motion.

Any guilty thoughts that had lingered in the back of his mind since he’d been with Michael evaporated. He decided Ashton was going to get exactly what he asked for and he was going to like it, “Oh Luke, so good, your cock’s so thick, so good! Fuck me so good!” he leant forward as he rode him, making sure his cock grazed Calum’s prostate. “Fill me up so good,” he continued, slowing his pace, riding Luke shallowly and swivelling his hips, earning him deep moans from Luke.

“Holy fuck, you’re so tight,” Calum clenched around him, over and over and Luke let out a high-pitched whine.

“Wanna be good for you, wanna be so good for you,” Calum moaned, it was louder than it needed to be but the thought of Ashton watching, and hearing was enough to egg on the obscenities.

Luke moved to sit up, and Calum stilled, Luke shuffled them so he was sitting with his legs over the edge of the bed and he could thrust up into Calum. He saw Ashton’s eyes shift and Calum grabbed his hands, pulling them tight around his shoulders, so they were pressed chest to back. Luke seemed to realise what was happening and buried his face in the back of Calum’s neck and continued thrusting.

They were both panting and moaning, Luke pressing kisses into the top of his spine and Calum flicking his eyes back up to see where Ashton’s eyes were. They were raking over Calum’s body, his eyes watching as his cock slapped against his thighs. He was rubbing himself through his clothes, his tongue darting out to lick at his lips.

“You’re cruel,” he said, reaching a hand into his underwear.

“Luke’s cock is like crack, feels so good,” he gasped out.

Ashton moaned, moving closer, eyes still focused on Calum, he came in close kneeling down in front of him. His eyes flicked to Luke, and Calum rolled his eyes and reached a hand down, pulling Ashton’s lips to his.

Ashton kissed lazily, but Calum was aggressive, panting into Ashton’s mouth as they kissed and nipping at his lips.

“Pay attention to me,” he ground out against Ashton’s lips, continuing to kiss him sloppily.

Luke was fucking up into him hard, and their lips kept disconnecting, moans falling from Calum’s mouth at random intervals and heavy pants from Luke behind him.

“I’m gonna come,” Luke moaned.

Calum whined against Ashton’s mouth before pulling back, “Come in me, my boyfriend will never know,” a grin spread across his face, “please, come in me, I need it, please,” he begged against Ashton’s cheek.

Ashton moaned beside him and Luke from behind him as he continued to thrust up. Calum hooked an arm around the back of Ashton’s neck as he continued attempting to ride Luke from the awkward position.

“Feels so good, Lu,” He continued tightening and untightening his hole around Luke until he felt Luke tense and grab his waist, pulling him down flush on his lap. He came deep in Calum, moaning into his shoulder.

Calum joined him moaning lowly, dropping his arm from Ashton’s neck to hold Luke’s thighs tight as he slowly filled him with warm seed. He panted lightly and shifted himself, causing Luke to let out a high whine.

“Sit still,” He groaned, wrapping his arms around Calum’s waist. He started to stroke Calum’s cock in his hand quickly. Calum locked eyes with Ashton as he let out a stream of breathy moans, he wasn’t sure anymore where the line between performative and genuine was anymore, but he was enjoying himself, nonetheless.

Ashton’s eyes were locked with his as he rubbed himself over his clothes again. As Calum watched him work himself, he felt his orgasm build, Luke kissing and sucking on his neck as he stroked. It wasn’t much longer, and he was coming on Luke’s hand.

“Thank you,” Luke said, kissing the side of Calum’s head, then he started to help him up off his quickly softening cock. Calum stood up with shaking legs, and Luke’s hands guided him.

Ashton was looking up at Calum expectantly, “Go sit in the chair,” he told him simply, “and eyes off Luke,” he added.

He heard Luke chuckle behind him, and he turned to smile at him. The older man was wiping himself off with Ashton’s expensive 1000 thread count sheets and raised his eyebrows at Calum. He turned toward back toward who Ashton was now in the chair, Calum let his eyes wander over his still clothed body.

He turned his back to him and bent over, using a hand to part his cheeks, and flexing his sphincter muscles, slowly making more and more of Luke’s come slowly leak from his ass.

“You better be watching me and not him,” Calum told him sternly, dipping a finger inside himself, encouraging more to leak out.

He heard Ashton moan from behind him and stood up, turning back around to see him still rubbing himself through his pants. Calum walked closer and sat across Ashton’s knees, he wiped the come covered fingers on his cheek and then replaced Ashton’s hand with his own.

Ashton started to breathe shallowly, and Calum leant in to kiss his neck, he whispered into his ear, “you ever fuck him, and I’ll cut your dick off,” he squeezed hard at his cock and Ashton choked. “I’ll fuck anyone for you though, you love seeing me one someone else’s cock, don’t you? Imagine Michael and Luke, both coming all over me, just over and over. They just do whatever they want with me, would you like that?” He coaxed, working Ashton’s cock faster. His breathing was sharp, and his hands were groping at the arms of the chair desperately.

“Fuck!” he cried, coming in pants, “why didn’t you at least take my pants off?”

“I think you got what you deserved,” Calum told him happily.

Luke walked over to them, now fully clothed, “Okay I’m heading home to Si, thanks for the good night,” he leant down and kissed Calum gently on the mouth, he leant in close to his ear and spoke quietly, “you were better,”

“Don’t I get a kiss?” Ashton asked pouting.

Calum shot Ashton a filthy look, and Luke laughed heartily, “no fucking way.” 


End file.
